


Red hot hearts

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Find out how these Lego couple's spend their valentine's day❤❤
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (The LEGO Movie), Bruce Wayne/Joker, Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Red hot hearts

_Proposal_

Lucy waited patiently outside the systar palace for her girlfriend Sweet Mayhem to get off her shift.

She shifted nervously and rearranged the pink and red rose bouquet. It was filled with many roses, each grown on a pretty farm where Lucy got them from. She peeked inside the bouquet and then looked over when she heard a door open. 

It is worth it to note, she and Mayhem have been dating for around two long years. These have been the happiest she's ever been with Mayhem and Lucy felt like it was time to take it to the next step.

However Lucy had tried to purpose multiple times but had always chickened out. This time she had gone over to Emmet's house a day prior to Valentine's day for advice. Emmet had lectured her into finally purposing and not being so nervous about it. 

"Hi honey buns!," Mayhem said as she hopped over to Lucy. She planted a kiss on her lips and then held up a large red heart filled with chocolates of all kinds.

"These are for you baby! For tolerating me, my busy schedule, and all my flaws," Mayhem said sweetly.

Lucy blushed hard. "Thanks babe you're so adorable," she said.

It was now or never. Lucy took out the flowers from behind her and reached inside them to pull out a small velvet box. Lucy got down on one knee.

"Sweetie, these last few years have been the best ones in my whole entire life….I love you and I was wondering if you General sweet mayhem, would marry me?," Lucy said nervously as she opened the box.

Inside the box was a silver ring with a pale blue heart in the middle. A beautiful ring to go along with the beauty of her girlfriend.

Lucy felt sweaty and gross as she helplessly held up the ring as a symbol of her love. Sweet could only stare in awe as she looked at the ring. 

"Oh my gosh….yes! Oh Lucy yes! I do accept yes!," Mayhem leaped on Lucy and both landed on the floor. Mayhem held her embrace on Lucy.

"Wait really?," Lucy said dumbfounded as Mayhem still held on.

"Yes! You are the love of my life and you make me so happy! And I love you so much," she said.

Lucy grinned. Her dreams were coming true and now she could share her life with the one she loves the most.

Lucy held her close as they both kissed. She slipped the ring around her finger. Mayhem admired how it looked as Lucy kissed her hand. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"I love you too Mayhem," They kissed again.

From a distance Ma and Pa cop were passing by and noticed the lover. Ma giggled at the lovely sight.

"Oh to be young and in love again," Pa said as he pulled his wife close.

~~~~

_Teeth_

Joker had been frustrated. He was sitting in a local Starbucks between Poison Ivy and Harleys Quinn while they debated on the mixed signs Joker's hubby was giving him. 

Their relationship had been a secret for a while and had been mostly happy. However he noticed how Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, wouldn't really express his emotions as much. It was often Joker himself who would initiate the hugs, the cuddles, the kisses, and even the make out sessions for crying out loud.

"I think you should leave him," Ivy said nonchalantly. 

"What really?," he said.

"Yeah I mean he's clearly not putting enough effort into the relationship," Harley said. 

He was getting more and more stressed by the minute.

When he got to the Wayne Manor he noticed Bruce didn't even look up to acknowledge him. This bothered Joker.

"You know it'd be nice if maybe you could acknowledge my existence once in a while," he spat.

Bruce looked up at him seemingly annoyed. He was only wearing his red robe, surprisingly he wasn't wearing his batman mask.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in love," he said as he went back to reading.

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it!," Joker yelled.

Bruce looked at him unamused. "I'm being honest I didn't hear you come in, and why are you getting so worked up over this?," 

Joker's tears threatened to spill. "It's not just about this! It's about everything! It's about how you just don't love me enough!," he cried out. He angrily stomped to their bedroom and slammed the door like an angry child.

~~~~

"I wonder what his deal is?," Bruce asked Alfred.

Alfred sighed. "Sir….not to be rude but you do often have a hard time getting your point across,"

"What do you mean?," Bruce asked confused.

"You don't express your love to him verbally and that can cause problems in a relationship," 

Bruce finally understood.

"Oh...I should really make it up to him," 

~~~~

Joker sat in the bed cross legged with his arms crossed. He fought to keep tears from falling into his cheeks.

"Why can't he just be romantic for once? Why won't he let me love him?," he said out loud angrily wiping tears from his face. "Does he even love me?," he questioned.

Maybe he was being too needy. Although really he couldn't help it he loved Bruce so much but wished he would get some affection in return. Maybe he was being too clingy.

Bruce went inside their bedroom and sat down the bed next to him. Joker looked away from him but Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

_Late night devil put your hands on me..._

"Babe?,"

_And never never never ever let go..._

Joker closed his eyes and refused to look in his direction.

"Baby I'm sorry...listen I never meant to make you feel like you didn't mean anything to me. Because really you mean everything to me," Bruce said taking Joker's face into his hands.

"My moon belongs to your sun," Bruce said looking into his eyes.

Joker smiled at him and kissed him. It was a sweet passionate yet tender kiss.

"I love you batsy, I never knew you could be such a sweetheart," Joker said.

"I love you as well and I got a surprise for you," he said. 

He reached down his robe's pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Oh what are these?," he asked.

"Go outside and see for yourself," Bruce snickered.

Joker rushed outside and gasped. It was a beautiful purple lambo. It was so sparkly and extra, exactly the way he liked it. 

Bruce came up from behind him. 

"Did you like my valentine's day gift?," he asked.

"Oh batsy it's so perfect! Thank you so much you really shouldn't have!," Joker said as he planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it baby. You can take Alfred, Richard, and us on your new ride to our olive garden reservations," he said.

"How long till that?,"

"Around two hours since Alfred went to go pick up Richard from school" Bruce said checking his watch. Joker giggled and dragged him back inside the manor. 

He threw his against the couch and winked seductively.

"Now it's time for me to give you your gift!," he said as he unbuttoned his suit. He revealed that underneath his suit he was wearing dark purple lingerie completed with black fish nets.

"Happy valentine's day Batsy! With love, the clown prince of crime,"

Bruce blushed and then smirked.

"Well I guess I know what we're doing in the meantime," he said with growl.

~~~~

_Red cupcakes_

The chair flung across the room and broke into a million pieces. Cop angrily sat down and tried to calm himself.

He had planned out a nice dinner date with Benny, he had all the reservations done so that all could go stunningly. But of course something had to go wrong.

His coworkers Barbara Gordon and Chief O'hara were going to need his services for today. It took all his strength not to freak out the moment they said he had to work that day. 

"Sorry about this, I'm sure Benny will understand," Barbara said.

Cop visibly twitched. "It's fine…,"

And now he was in his office at noon working his ass off with useless paperwork. He hated how he had to do this shit instead of being out with his boo. 

A couple hours passed and Cop only got more and more stressed out. Several loud bangs coming from his office door interrupted his thoughts. The door busted opened to reveal his blue astronaut fiancé, Benny the 80s spaceman.

"Hiya Baby!," he said as he closed the door.

Cop was taken aback. "Benny what are you doing here?,"

Ben sat down across from him. "Well since we both couldn't spend time together in that restaurant, I thought why not bring the party to you!," he said with an adorable smile.

"Aw Ben you really didn't have to…," he said still taken aback from his sweetness.

"I will wanted to spend time with my special favorite person on this special day," Ben said as he took cupcakes out the box. They were red and had white sprinkles on them and he also took out a bottle of apple cider.

They both ate as Cop quickly finished up his work. Later Benny was sitting on Cop's lap as he ate his fifth cupcake. 

"You know I got something for you as well," Cop told him.

"Aw really?," Benny said.

Cop reached into the back of his desk and pulled out a giant teddy bear with a big pink ribbon tied to his neck. 

"Happy valentine's day baby," he said.

Benny's eyes widened with joy. "Oh Baddy! It's so precious! Thank you," 

"It's no problem baby, I saw it and it's big eyes and cuteness reminded me of you," he said kissing his cheeks.

"You're too sweet," Benny said as he giggled into Cop's chest. They cuddled and his arms remained wrapped around his Benny. 

"So are you excited about getting married to this cop?," he said.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited for that day!," Benny said.

"I'm glad you are," Cop said taking a drag from his cigarette.

Benny gave him a kiss and pulled him closer.

"But in all seriousness I love you so much and I am looking forward to being your husband," Benny said with a smile.

Cop tightened the embrace.

"I love you too Benny….more than you'll ever know," he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

~~~~

_Amor eterno_

Emmet finished adding the frosting to the giant cookie he baked for Rex. It was, traditional chocolate chip with red frosting. Emmet had spent his whole morning working on it before Rex came home.

Emmet took off his apron and went to put on more casual clothes. He heard the door to their house open.

"Honey I'm home!," Rex called out. 

"Coming!," Emmet called out.

He went to the living room to find Rex and leaped onto him for a hug. 

"Hey baby how's your day?," he asked.

"Boring without you," Emmet said. "But come here let me show you your gift," he said excitedly. 

He pulled Rex into the kitchen and revealed the cookie he had been working on.

"Oh hell babe, this looks so delicious! Jesus Christ this must have taken you a while," Rex said.

Emmet smiled proudly. "It did but your reaction is so worth it!," 

"Well babe let's dig in!," Rex said rubbing his hands.

They both sat on the couch and shared the cookie as they watched a marathon of "Where are my pants?".

"Now here's my gift to you honey," he said.

Rex held up a small box.

Emmet eagerly took it in his hands and smiled. 

"What is it?," 

"Open it," Rex said with a sexy grin.

Emmet opened the red box to find a very small note inside that read "Stars" it was just a simple note.

"Uh thanks?,"

"Hahahaha oh babe I tricked you, your gift is in the ship," Rex said.

"Ooh,"

"Now take my hand as I lead you to the ship," Rex said proudly.

They went into his ship and Rex gave the raptors coordinates to follow. When the ship stopped Rex pointed outside the window.

"There's your gift,"

Emmet gasped. 

Rex was showing Emmet their initials written out of stars in the galaxy. It read E.B + R.D.

"Oh Rex….this is so beautiful I can't thank you enough," Emmet said.

"Nuestro amor es eterno bebe," Rex said kissing his neck. (Our love is eternal baby)

"You know some spanish?," he questioned.

"Yup,"

"I love you Rex….thank you so much for this beautiful gift," Emmet said as Rex.leaned in for a kiss.

"No problem teddy bear, you are my teddy bear and I love you too,"

Emmet blushed as they looked at the stars beyond the galaxy.

"I guess we are all a bunch of red hot hearts on valentine's day right?,"

Emmet had no idea what he meant but at the same time kind of knew what he was referring to.

"Yes we are," he said wrapping his arms around Rex.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A song referenced in the bat jokes part is called "Teeth" by 5 seconds of summer


End file.
